Kamen Rider Doran
by Mega122
Summary: Minami Hikari, a high school boy who was given a pass left to him by his dead parents. He now fights imagins along with Kamen rider Kaze in hopes to protect the present...Yeah it is about the same as the Den-o motif.


**This is the first fan fic I've wrote so please leave comments on how I can improve it :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider which is owned by TOEI. But I do own this fan fic :D**

**-------**

**Chapter 1: The coming of Light pt1**

November 28th 2009, School Class A 8:10AM

Among the crowds of people at Class A, a teenage boy was looking out of the window. The boy was roughly 18 years old and wore the school's uniform with an unbutton neck collar, the boy's name was Tanaka Ryo.

"_This is a boring morning…Like always…"_ Ryo sighed and continues to look out the window.

A girl opens the classroom door and yawns; she was about 17 years old and had long brown hair and wore the school's uniform. The girl's name was Yamada Rika.

"Ah…Why do we have to wake up this early, it's only the third day of school…" said Rika trying to keep her eyes open.

"Good morning Rika!" Rika turned around and saw a teenage boy that was about 19 years old. He had red hair, wore the school's uniform and had an eye patch on his right eye. The boy's name was Saito Yuu.

"Good morning Yuu-chan!" Rika smiled at Yuu while giving him a slight squeeze.

The homeroom teacher of the class walks in and everyone got to their seats. "Class, I have great news! We will be getting a new classmate tomorrow!"

"_Oh great…Another face in the crowd that I won't be bothered to look at." _though Ryo, he wasn't fond of this at all. _"The new guy would just join one of the groups; the worst would be the delinquents."_

"I happened to know the classmate that we'll be meeting tomorrow, wanna meet him?" whispered Yuu to Ryo.

"Why ask me?" Ryo said with and annoyed voice; he wasn't much of a social individual.

"I know that you have nothing to do today, so just come. Oh! I'm going to invite Rika too."

"Oh great…" Ryo got out his science book.

"We're going to meet at the café, so get there at 4:30" Yuu got out his science book as well.

----------

4:30PM

Rika walks to the café known as _Café Mald'Amour_, she walks to the counter and orders an orange juice.

"_Where are they? Yuu told me to get here at 4:30..." _thought Rika as she sipped her orange juice.

The doors of the café opened and Ryo entered into the café. He unlike Rika who was still wearing her uniform was now wearing a black jacket with a gray shirt and jeans.

"Ah! Ryo-chan" said Rika smiling at him.

"Oh…..Rika" said Ryo _"He knew that she would get here first didn't he…"_

Rika looks around Ryo, "Where's Yuu-chan?"

Ryo sat next to her to her and shrugs, "Don't know, probably getting the new guy to come here."

The doors of the café opened again and Yuu walks in with a teenage boy. The boy looked about 18 or so and had slightly spiky hair with a mixture of blonde and brown. He was wearing a red T-shirt with a blue scarf and jeans. Like Rika, Yuu was wearing his school uniform.

"It was about time you got here" said Ryo, "What took you so long?"

Rika looks at Ryo "You only just got here Ryo, don't be mean to him."

"It's alright I'm used to it, I would be a real sappy childhood friend if I'm not." said Yuu laughing.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce us to that guy?" Ryo said with a bored tone.

The boy bowed down with a smiled slightly and introduced himself, "My name is Minami Hikari, 18 years old"

"I see Hikari-chan….My name is Yamada Rika!" said Rika smiling at him.

"Tanaka Ryo..." said Ryo looking away.

"You could try to be friendly with him you know." said Rika messing up Ryo's hair.

"Stop that, and I'm not renowned for being sociable." said Ryo irritated, he wanted to leave.

"But it seems that you made some interesting friends anyways." said Hikari laughing.

Ryo ignores Hikari and took out his science book and opens it, _"I might as well review some of the concepts. I can't believe that this guy is going to be our new classmate."_

"What is the school like?" said Hikari looking at Yuu and Rika.

"The school is alright I guess there's a group of delinquents that mess around a lot, the leader tends to pick on Ryo for some reason…"said Yuu looking at the café menu.

"It's not my fault if he always wants to fight." said Ryo still looking at science concepts.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan, you just don't have to bother them and they won't bully you." whispered Rika while smiling at Hikari.

"Well... I should leave now, I should get ready for tomorrow. See you guys at school!" Hikari walks out the door and walks down the street.

"You could have been a bit friendlier to him you know." said Yuu looking at Ryo, "Like I just said Yuu, I'm not renowned for being sociable with people even you know that better than I do."

--------

4:55PM

Hikari walks towards a road that no cars drove on; there were a huge row of trees that surrounded the road. He stops at a gate and looks at the mansion that stood in front of him. _"Why do I get freaked out every time I stand in front of this mansion?"_ thought Hikari sighing.

The gates open and Hikari walks in opening the front door to the mansion. Behind the door stood a man, he was about 25 years old and looked almost like an older version of Hikari except that he wore contacts that made his eyes dark blue. The man wore a black shirt and jeans; his name was Minami Yami.

"Welcome home Hikari." said Yami smiling at him. "Hey bro." Hikari walked into the mansion and walked up the stairs.

"So you met up with Yuu right? What did you guys do?"

"We met up with his friends from the school; I guess he was trying to help me make some friends." said Hikari looking at Yami from above.

"That's good I guess, you can always trust Yuu." Yami sipped the tea that he was holding and went to the kitchen. "We're having pasta tonight."

"It was about time, you were cooking Chinese food for 2 months." said Hikari laughing.

Hikari walked into his room and closed the door; he then lay on his bed closing his eyes.

Suddenly memories of the past rushed into Hikari's head. Images of his parents, Minami Matsuda and Minami Megumi flashed in his mind. Up until 4 years ago, Hikari and Yami were leaving with their grandfather, Minami Kotaro. They're parents died in an explosion, although they were still alive when the explosion occurred, they couldn't reach the hospital in time.

"_Hikari, Yami, We're home!"_

"_Mom, Yami keeps bullying me!!!"_

"_Yami you're the older one, you need to take care of your brother some day."_

"_Dad, I got the car working again!"_

"_Good job son, you'll be able to take care of Hikari when we are overseas."_

Hikari sighed and looked out the window. _"Somehow…I think they knew that they were going to die…" _

"Hikari, dinner is ready!!!"

"Coming Yami!!!"

5:20PM

Hikari walks down to the living room table and looks at the steak that was on his plate. "I thought you said that we were going to have pasta?

"I just found out that we were out of tomatoes and fettuccine, so steak it is." said Yami shrugging.

Hikari took a bite out of the steak "You're getting better." He smiled as he took another bite. "It's true that I'm getting better, but it would take time until it gets as good as grandfather's." They're grandfather used to own a family owned steakhouse, now it's a common restaurant you would find in most towns.

--------

Ryo was in his room when a figured appeared in front of him. The figure's name was Tsuchi, normally called Tsu. Tsuchi was an imagin, imagins are creatures from the future that attack the past, but Tsuchi is one of the few that don't. Tsuchi's body was navy blue and had a spider like appearance.

"Ryo-sama, there is an imagin in the park."

Ryo quickly got his jacket and a navy blue pass looking object from the table and ran out his house.

----------

While still eating dinner an imagin appeared behind Hikari. The imagin's name was Radiance, called Radi for short. Radiance's body was white and has a swan like appearance.

"Hikari, there's a lone imagin in the park."

An imagin appeared behind Yami too. The imagin's name was Dusk. Dusk's body was dark grayish and has a hawk like appearance.

"Always first to get here as always Radi."

"Radi, we're having dinner right now." said Hikari with a concerned voice.

"It's okay Hikari, just hurry back."

Hikari got off the table and got his white jacket that was hanging on the rack. He ran out the mansion with a white pass looking object in his hands.

---------

5:35PM

The imagin that was at the park had the appearance of a rat, it was destroying the playground at the park. "My contract is a weird person, but a wish is a wish I guess." the rat imagin laughs as another slide got broken into pieces.

Suddenly a sharp kick was land on the imagin's head staggering him backwards. "WHO DARES HIT MY HEAD?!!!" the imagin shouted feeling dizzy after the kick in the head.

"An imagin like you is not welcome at our town." Hikari taps the pass in his hand and a belt appeared on his waist.

"A belt? You must be Kaze!"

"Kaze? Unfortunately for you, that rider isn't here."

Hikari presses a button on his belt and it played a tune.

"Hen… shin…" he swiped the pass over the belt.

"DORAN FORM!!!" the voice came from the belt and announces the form, soon white armor started to hover around him. A completely black base with what looked like train tracks covered him as the armor hovering around him attached to the base. After it was complete the rider looked at the imagin.

"Behold! The power of light!"

"The power of light?…RUBISH!!!" The rat imagin ran towards Doran, nailing a blow at him.

Doran dodges the punch that the rat imagin gave him and kicks the imagin at the back. "Don't rush, the fight has just started." Doran said that while assembling a katana with the gasher at the sides of his belt.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!!!!" the rat imagin went on with punches that Doran continued to dodge.

Doran attacked at the creature with a multitude of slashes that sends the imagin flying backwards.

Soon Ryo reaches the site and watches the fight. "Another...rider?"

Doran looks to the side. _"Ryo?"_

"Ugh…I'll be back!!!" the rat imagin fled from the scene while leaving what looked like a smoke bomb behind giving him cover.

Doran looks around "Dammit! He got away!"

Ryo walks up to Doran and glares at him "Who the hell are you?"

Doran looks at Ryo, as if he was a prey.

=TO BE CONTINUED=

-------

**Note: I will only post this fan fiction here and on OrderofZeronos. If my fan fic appears on any other sites other than the ones I've listed then it wasn't published on that site by my permission or someone is trying to screw around with me.**

**Another Disclaimer: The characters Ryo, Rika, Yuu, Kaze, and Tsuhi are all owned by KamenRider2000, the rest of the cast are all belonged to me.**


End file.
